the girl through the forest
by adolf0
Summary: Um grupo de quatro universitários sociopatas gosta de passar o final de semana caçando garotas na floresta. O que não contavam era, um dia, acabarem virando a caça.
1. Prólogo

Quando nascemos sem a capacidade de digerir a moral, como as pessoas consideradas normais, acabamos construindo uma existência através de várias camadas de máscaras para disfarçar um instinto bastante primitivo.

Os romancistas - e iludidos - de plantão acreditam que é só uma questão de tempo para nos apaixonarmos e então encontrarmos a redenção em um coração aberto para nos amar do jeitinho que somos.

Esse jeitinho especial, capaz de abrir um crânio com os próprios dentes sem uma única batida no nosso peito se alterar.

Os religiosos crêem piamente que é Satã nos instruindo e que basta abrirmos o coração para a santidade imaculada de Deus que seremos, por fim, curados.

Mas nós sabemos que Deus não existe e que o inferno é aqui.

A primeira vez que me encontrei com o filiado do demônio na Terra, eu tinha oito anos e meus pais haviam sido brutalmente assassinados em minha frente, uma semana antes.

Kakashi se apresentou como psicólogo, contratado pelo governo para me auxiliar na cura do trauma causado pelas imagens barbáries que deveriam estar assolando minha mente inocente.

A questão era que eu não estava traumatizada e ele fora o único a perceber aquilo.

Porque Kakashi era igual a mim.

Em quinze dias eu deixava o orfanato, adotada por meu psicólogo; um homem que resgatava crianças problemáticas, as criava com carinho e as reinseria na sociedade.

Em quinze dias, eu era o novo membro da A.N.B.U.


	2. Sentir, sentir é um desespero

— Não, por favor! Eu imploro!

O ser humano é dotado de detalhes interessantíssimos, como o fato de ser capaz de revelar sua face perante a morte iminente.

Me pergunto quantas vezes Kakuzu escutou essas mesmas palavras antes de detonar com alguém em uma banheira de gelo. E agora, o maior traficante de órgãos da região estava muito bem enterrado até o pescoço, rezando para um Deus que jamais se importaria com sua existência.

— Infame. — A voz grave do meu parceiro de crime cortou a madrugada e a mata fechada da floresta nos limites de Konoha com Suna.

Mesmo sob a luz fraca da lua, era possível ver os olhos daquele doente arregalarem-se ao passo que Gaara se agachava em sua frente, agarrando seus cabelos e puxando sua cabeça para trás. Ele continuaria pedindo por clemência se meu parceiro não o houvesse feito engolir um punhado de areia.

Não esbocei reação; ao contrário de Gaara, não sentia nada diante àquilo, estava apenas realizando mais um trabalho para Kakashi. Inclinei meu corpo para frente, a fim de pegar o taco de baseball, que repousava próximo aos pés do ruivo.

— Agora não é mais divertido, Kakuzu? — Perguntei tranquilamente, sentindo o peso do taco e contrabalanceando em minhas mãos, a fim de encontrar o melhor ângulo para o ato final. — Ou só é divertido quando a vítima não é você?

Uma lágrima de terror escorreu pelo canto dos olhos desse imbecil.

Kakuzu adorava cantar louros da própria sociopatia, mas não passava de um simples retardado sádico. Para ele, nunca bastou apenas um tiro certeiro na vítima (a maioria crianças de rua e prostitutas), ele gostava de torturar. Um aficcionado por dinheiro, que vendia órgãos no mercado negro como fossem feitos de ouro. Tire o dinheiro e o poder de gente como ele e nada vai sobrar além de uma existência medíocre.

O choque do crânio do imbecil contra a madeira maciça do meu taco de baseball fora tal que fez o sangue espalhar-se por minhas roupas, em padrões pouco sincronizados, chegando até mesmo a manchar meus braços, pernas e rosto. Foi mesmo uma pena a tacada ter sido tão certeiro, eu não me importaria de precisar socá-lo mais umas trintas vezes até que finalmente esse idiota fosse enviado ao inferno.

Embora parecesse tentador prosseguir, o trabalho estava feito e Kakashi era bastante meticuloso com a ordem das coisas: Caçar, matar e limpar logo a sujeira.

— Caralho, Ino! — Virei o rosto em direção à Gaara, que olhava para seu pulôver de lã, tão manchado quanto meu vestido de prostituta. — Era minha blusa favorita, sua filha da puta.

Dei de ombros, largando o taco aos meus pés e começando a procurar onde estava a pá, que usaríamos para terminar de enterrar Kakuzu.

— A vovó que tricotou para você, docinho? — Perguntei com o tom de voz forçado, o mesmo que eu usava na faculdade, quando me fantasiava de líder de torcida desmiolada.

Antes que eu pudesse alcançar a pá, que estava logo ao lado de um pedaço dos miolos da nossa vítima da noite, senti meu pescoço ser agarrado com força e logo meu corpo foi prensado contra uma árvore.

— É melhor cuidar com o que fala, loirinha.

Sabaku Gaara era mais previsível que um adolescente rebelde, que só quer chamar atenção dos pais. Ou da avó, no caso dele.

É por este motivo que Kakashi não o confiava missões à longo prazo, que demandam paciência. A previsibilidade de Gaara era ser imprevisível e extremamente temperamental. Nosso mestre pensou em desistir do palito de fósforo e jogá-lo no fogo, mas após muita insistência conseguiu controlá-lo.

Gaara foi levado à A.N.B.U quando tinha doze anos, após ser encontrado no porão da casa da avó louca dele, que ficou conhecida pela mídia como Chiyo, a mestra das marionetes. A velha era uma verdadeira sociopata, sequestrava crianças e as transformava em bonecos vivos. Fez isso, inclusive, com os irmãos mais velhos de Gaara. Ele, porém, foi apenas mantido como prisioneiro, tratado como um cachorro sarnento, apenas um bicho de estimação.

Entendam: todos - até mesmo eu - têm um calcanhar de Aquiles. No caso de Gaara, era sua vovózinha louca. Após a morte da velha, e de tentar me degolar três vezes, parecia que eu tinha virado sua nova obsessão. Gaara podia ser sufocante às vezes, mas minha existência era uma forma de mantê-lo sob controle, e Kakashi não pensava duas vezes antes de me usar em seu favor.

Eu dei um meio sorriso em direção a Gaara, sentindo o cérebro entrar em vertigem graças ao aperto firme de seus dedos em meu pescoço. Logo eu desmaiaria. Não faço o tipo sádica, mas acreditem quando falo que, na falta de sensações, qualquer coisa que mexa com nossa adrenalina é bem vinda.

Sentir, sentir é um desespero.

— Ou o que?

Ainda apertando meu pescoço, Gaara tomou ferozmente minha boca.

Aquele cheiro de sangue e sujeira era mesmo tentador, mas tínhamos um serviço à concluir. Juntando o resto de consciência que ainda tinha, acertei meu joelho entre as pernas de Gaara, que imediatamente me largou e foi ao chão.

— Ino!

— A gente termina isso depois, Gaara. — Eu disse, dando um pulo para desviar de seu corpo encolhido no chão e seguindo em direção ao defunto. Tirei o celular de dentro do meu sutiã, olhando as horas. Eram duas da madrugada; se me apressasse, conseguiria pegar a reprise da novela.


	3. Coquetel do Caos

— O que é isso?

Perguntei à Kakashi, que aproximava-se com uma seringa em mãos.

Eu estava no ringue da academia da Fundação, sentindo o corpo todo esquentar com o suor que escorria por meus poros. Estava socando um saco de pancadas quando escutei os passos firmes do meu mestre, que aproximava-se de mim com aquela sua comum cara de paisagem, coberta até a metade por uma máscara. Kakashi costumava tapar o rosto quando em missão, o que me deixou com os sentidos aguçados em desconfiança.

Hatake Kakashi era um sociopata adestrado, mestre em atuação, infiltração e com o maior número de assassinatos do que todos nós, os órfãos da A.N.B.U, juntos. Antes de ele assumir o treinamento dos recrutas, fora meticulosamente treinado por um outro como ele: Namikaze Minato. E antes de Minato tiveram outros e outros; essa organização é mais antiga do que você pode imaginar.

Os únicos que fugiam dos nossos padrões eram seus fundadores: Senju Hashirama, um psiquiatra curioso e idealista, e Senju Tobirama, um policial desconfiado. Os irmãos Senjus fundaram a A.N.B.U na intenção de expurgar o mal da Terra, fazendo-o provar do próprio veneno. Há décadas, crianças diagnosticadas com sociopatia são mandadas à Fundação, a fim de serem adestradas a usarem seus instintos para fazer algo de útil à sociedade. As que falhavam no programa, eram descartadas.

No momento, eu vivia em uma falsa república (carinhosamente apelidada de Sanatório) com outros companheiros de missão. Aqui vivíamos sob a custódia de Kakashi, que nos vigiava e treinava, fazendo o papel do professor de Antropologia da Universidade de Konoha, onde todos nós estudávamos, a fim de nos manter na personagem.

Kakashi passou entre os elásticos do ringue, colocando-se em minha frente.

— Meu coquetel do caos.

Ele disse tranquilamente, e eu suspeitei que estivesse um meio sorriso por baixo daquela máscara

— Pentotal de sódio e DMT. — Ele disse, diante minhas sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Soro da verdade e dimetiltriptamina? — Cruzei os braços, apoiando meu peso na perna esquerda. — Isso aí faz o Freddy Krueger parecer a Fada Madrinha.

Eu vi nos olhos de Kakashi que esse filho da puta estava aprontando; mas, antes que eu pudesse reagir, ele inseriu a agulha no meu pescoço, injetando todo o líquido em minha veia.

— Que porra é essa?!

— Você vai encarar seus maiores e mais profundos medos, Ino.

— E você vai encarar a minha mão no meio da sua cara. — Eu disse, colocando uma das mãos sobre o pescoço.

Kakashi não me respondeu; mas, parado em minha frente, colocou-se em posição de guarda. Dei um curto sorriso, fazia tempo que não entrávamos em combate corporal, visto que ele estava ocupado com o treinamento de um novo recruta. Apertei a faixa que estava enrolada em meus dedos, partindo para cima dele sem aviso, mas não o surpreendendo. Esse idiota era bom de briga, ele quem me ensinou a lutar e, eu posso garantir, ele é rápido.

Dei três diretas, mirando seu rosto, mas ele esquivou-se sem dificuldades. Job, direta, cruzado, cruzado, gancho. Uma sequência de golpes que não fora capaz de atingi-lo, portanto resolvi partir para os chutes. Assim que o peito do meu pé encontrou-se com seu quadril, ele segurou em meu calcanhar e direcionou o cotovelo em minha panturrilha.

Um urro saiu instintivamente pela minha garganta, eu estava frustrada. Com ele ainda segurando meu tornozelo, joguei o peso do corpo para trás, a fim de encontrar o chão, trazendo Kakashi comigo. Ele soltou minha perna e eu só tive tempo de desviar a cabeça para o lado, sentindo um soco atingir de raspão minha orelha e escutando o ruído dos nós de seus dedos contra o chão.

Ele praguejou, sua mão me buscando novamente para que a pancadaria começasse. Rolei para o lado e saí de sua zona; eu tinha a agilidade como vantagem, por ter metade do peso desse troglodita. Antes que Kakashi tivesse tempo para proferir um outro xingamento, chutei suas costelas e o fiz rolar e, quando o vi de barriga para cima, sentei sobre seu quadril e apertei meus joelhos em torno dos ossos de sua pélvis.

Desferi um soco em direção ao seu rosto, tendo o punho interceptado por uma de suas mãos. Ele acertou a outra na altura do meu pulmão, me deixando instantaneamente sem ar. Inclinei meu corpo para frente, sentindo dificuldade em voltar a respirar. Minha mão, que ainda estava livre, foi direto para seu pescoço, apertando-o firmemente entre meus dedos. Minhas unhas enterraram-se em sua pele, por cima do tecido da máscara. Kakashi olhava diretamente em meus olhos, sem alterar-se. Eu poderia matá-lo asfixiado ali mesmo, que sua pupila não se modificaria por um único segundo.

Parei de apertar seu pescoço, arrastando a ponta das unhas até parar na altura de seu nariz, abaixando sua máscara.

Como eu mencionei: todos, todos, têm um calcanhar de Aquiles.

O meu era Hatake Kakashi.

Inclinei meu tronco, capturando seus lábios.

Ele não surpreendeu-se com minha atitude, pois logo os entreabria e invadia minha boca com sua língua, me correspondendo ardentemente. Afobada, mordi seu lábio inferior com força, sentindo logo o gosto ferroso do sangue tocar minha língua, incitando instintos dentro de mim, que subiram por meu peito com rapidez e anuviaram minha cabeça.

Kakashi soltou meu punho, que ele ainda apertava entre os dedos, descendo a mão para minhas coxas. Sua outra mão se esgueirou para dentro de minha regata enquanto os dedos instantaneamente invadiam meu sutiã.

A diferença de temperatura entre nossas peles fez os pêlos de minha nuca se eriçarem, causando arrepios em toda a extensão da minha coluna. Apesar de ter uma clara dificuldade de digerir a moral e de sentir como os outros, eu era um ser humano e também possuía sensações. Deturpadas, mas as possuía. E eu estava irrevogavelmente excitada.

Nossos lábios beijavam-se ferozmente, como em uma briga para ver quem era que dominava, quem detinha o poder. As mãos afobadas percorriam curvas de maneira desgovernada, causando vermelhidões, que se transformariam em marcas, por alguns dias, do pecado de ser humano. Kakashi, como um bom combatente que era, esperou um pequeno momento de distração e, em um único e ágil movimento, inverteu nossas posições ficando por cima de mim.

Ele deitou-se entre minhas pernas, não medindo o peso de seu corpo sobre o meu, esmagando-me contra o chão do ringue. Kakashi não era delicado, tampouco esperava isso dele, não era seu estilo (apesar de que comparado ao idiota do Gaara, ele parecia um príncipe). Ele abaixou meu shorts, levando minha calcinha junto; e, em seguida, abaixando o cós de sua calça o suficiente apenas para conseguir colocar seu membro para fora, ele me invadiu em uma única estocada.

Grunhi com o leve desconforto de ser penetrada de forma brusca, sentindo prazer com meu próprio incômodo. Kakashi forçou meus braços, que haviam se enterrado em seus cabelos, contra o chão, acima de minha cabeça. Ele saía e se enterrava novamente em mim, indo fundo e pressionando sua pélvis na minha. Seus olhos inexpressivos fixos nos meus, sem nenhum resquício de delicadeza, colocando-me em meu lugar. Eu sou uma mulher dominadora, não duvidem disso. Mas, ser fodida daquela forma por ele, como se eu fosse sua posse, era uma das poucas coisas que me fazia sentir viva.

Se eu fosse capaz de amar, Kakashi seria meu primeiro e único amor. (In)felizmente, mesmo me esforçando, eu não consigo passar de uma simples obsessora. Ele era como um prêmio de consolação por essa vida vazia e com poucos propósitos.

Ele capturou novamente meus lábios, mordendo-os com intensidade antes de entrelaçar sua língua na minha. Uma de suas mãos desceram enquanto firmava ainda mais o enlace dos dedos da outra nos meus pulsos. Não pude ver para onde sua mão livre se direcionou, apenas sabia que para nenhuma parte de meu corpo. Ele findou então o beijo, inclinando a cabeça até que seus lábios chegassem próximos a minha orelha.

— Você falhou no programa, Ino.

— O qu-

Antes que eu pudesse questionar, senti uma dor lacerante próximo as minhas costelas. Tentei me mover, mas Kakashi usava todo seu peso para me prender. Movendo meus olhos, a fim de procurar a causa da dor que sentia, o vi segurar uma faca manchada de sangue. Meu sangue.

A cada estocada que Kakashi ainda dava dentro de mim, mais uma facada. Eu quis gritar, mas não consegui. Uma insana mistura de dor e prazer subiu por meus nervos, travando por um segundo meu raciocínio. Levei outra facada, que fez com que eu sentisse o sangue subir por minha garganta, me afogando. Outra, e outra. Kakashi me esfaqueava, como se eu fosse mais uma de suas vítimas.

Uma única lágrima, talvez a primeira de minha vida, escorreu pelo canto do meu olho esquerdo. Eu estava prestes a morrer nas mãos de Kakashi, a única pessoa com quem me importei durante a vida, e nada mais eu conseguia sentir. Apenas aquele vazio, que aumentava e aumentava em meu peito, me entorpecendo e fazendo com que a dor das facadas parecessem nada.

— Ino.

— Ino.

Abri bruscamente os olhos, sentindo a água gelada entrar por minhas narinas e me despertar de súbito. Sentei em um impulso, olhando em torno de mim para entender o que diabos estava acontecendo. Não havia sangue, eu estava em um canto do ringue, Kakashi permanecia em pé em minha frente, segurando a garrafa de água que acabara de despejar em cima de mim.

— O que aconteceu?! — Perguntei quase em um grito, ofegante e tentando controlar minha respiração. Levei minhas mãos à cintura, tendo certeza de que não fui covardemente esfaqueada.

— Pentotal de sódio e DMT. — Ele repetiu a fórmula, me fazendo dar conta de que aquilo tudo fora uma alucinação. Ao menos, parte daquilo tudo.

Inspirei fundo, desviando meus olhos para o chão.

Porra.

Isso era humilhante.

— Para onde você foi?

Kakashi me perguntou, referindo-se, obviamente, a pequena viagem mental que fiz para as profundezas do inferno da minha mente.

Levantei novamente a cabeça, encarando-o diretamente em seus olhos.

— Lugar algum. — Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, como se estivesse intrigado. — Permaneci aqui com você. — Expliquei, e ele permaneceu quieto esperando que eu terminasse. Inspirei fundo, conseguindo finalmente tomar controle da minha respiração. — E você disse que eu falhei no programa e, então, me matou.

Kakashi colocou ambas suas mãos nos bolsos da calça, desviando o olhar do meu.

— Você me mataria, se precisasse?

Ele hesitou responder, permanecendo em silêncio alguns segundos.

— Você sabe a resposta.

É claro que ele me mataria; quem sou eu para achar que não?

Quem sou eu, afinal?

— Eu te dei esse coquetel por duas razões. — Ele voltou a falar, como se minha última pergunta não houvesse sido feita. Aproximou-se então, agachando-se para ficar na mesma altura que eu estava. — Você tem que se manter sagaz e focada sob qualquer condição. Tem de saber lutar quando estiver cansada, com frio ou calor, sem dormir e alucinando.

Kakashi agora olhava fixamente em meus olhos e, se eu não fosse que nem ele, poderia desconfiar que suas pupilas dilatarem-se levemente. Sem alterar a expressão, ele continuou:

— Você está pronta, Ino.

Ergui ambas as sobrancelhas, desconfiada.

— Pronta?

— Eu queria que você se desse conta de como seria se seu oponente tivesse tomado esse coquetel, e você não.

— Por quê? Quando eu vou enfrentar alguém que tenha tomado isso?

Eu pude perceber que, por debaixo da máscara, Kakashi sorriu.

— Você está autorizada a seguir com a missão contra a Akatsuki.

Meu coração acelerou uma batida.

Eu vinha me preparando para aquilo há meses, mas estava vetada de dar qualquer passo por conta própria. Repentinamente, então, me dei conta do que meu mestre queria com aquilo, com o coquetel do caos.

Não consegui evitar de sorrir também, satisfeita.

Aquela missão seria muito, muito mais divertida do que eu imaginava.


	4. Dupla Mortal

A Floresta da Folha é solo sagrado para a _A.N.B.U_ , principalmente para mim. Foi lá que cometi meu primeiro homicídio e que, junto de Kakashi, enterrei o primeiro corpo a sete palmos do chão. Danzou provavelmente se pergunta até hoje o que o acertou por trás. Aquele velho nojento, um cafetão que escravizava mulheres em situação de risco, mereceu cada tacada que recebeu no crânio. Eu poderia tomar banho com seu sangue todos os dias.

Mas, voltando a floresta:

A Floresta da Folha fica em uma das divisas entre Konoha e Sunagakure. Aquela é uma área quase isolada, uma vez que seu acesso é difícil e as lendas urbanas que a cercam são de arrepiar qualquer ser humano normal. O que não é o meu caso.

Usávamos aquela terra não-habitada para dar o descanso eterno do inferno às nossas vítimas. Lá eram enterrados como indigentes, sem uma lágrima mais ser derramada. Aquelas árvores carregavam em suas raízes o sangue e a decomposição desses lixos, crescendo e se fortalecendo, deixando a floresta ainda mais densa para que pudéssemos cada vez mais nos esconder às sombras de suas folhas.

Nosso solo sagrado, porém, foi manchado em heresia por sangue de inocentes.

Nosso solo foi violentado por um grupo de marginaizinhos de quinta, autodenominados _Akatsuki._

Eu e Gaara enterravámos o corpo de Baki, um policial corrupto que usava suas influências para dominar o tráfico em um bairro bastante pobre, quando escutamos as risadas descontroladas de um idiota e os gritos pavorosos de uma vítima.

Como ninguém, conhecíamos aqueles gritos. Era a súplica da morte iminente.

Nos escondemos e observamos o que podíamos, coletando informações e presenciando cenas pavorosas para olhos comuns. Só o que conseguimos enxergar foram os mantos negros com nuvens vermelhas bordadas, bastante clichê para um grupo de idiotas metidos a psicopatas.

Naquela madrugada, presenciamos a Akatsuki em atividades e, após reportamos à Kakashi o ocorrido, iniciamos nossas investigações. Levaram alguns meses para que pudéssemos estabelecer o padrão de vítimas e descobrirmos quem eram os quatro babacas por trás daqueles mantos.

Para nossa surpresa, eles estavam mais próximos do que pensávamos. Na mesma universidade em que estávamos infiltrados, para ser mais específica. E, para nossa satisfação, eu me encaixava perfeitamente no padrão de vítimas da Akatsuki.

Ao que parece, o líder deles tem um fraco por loiras.

E a maior defesa de Yahiko Pain era sua popularidade.

Qualquer um pode achar que isso o coloca no topo da lista de suspeitos, mas não há como suspeitar de um jogador de _baseball_ que é mais ignorante que uma porta. Pain é a estrela da universidade, seu recorde estadual de _strikes_ o colocaram no topo da cadeia alimentar acadêmica. Ele apenas sai publicamente com as líderes de torcida mais conhecidas, afinal elas não faziam o padrão da Akatsuki.

Por trás dos panos, ele jogava aquela conversa mole de "eu nunca senti isso antes" para as meninas que eram apagadas demais para serem sequer notadas.

Seu fraco era por loiras e seu faro escolhia as presas das quais ninguém sentiria falta.

— E para o trabalho do semestre, vocês devem se juntar em duplas. — A voz de Kakashi, que aqui era nosso professor, soou alta e grave no meio dos cochichos dos alunos. — Vocês deverão traçar o perfil psicológico um do outro, finalizando com um relatório individual, que deverá ser entregue em três semanas.

Olhei brevemente para o lado, onde meu amiguinho ruivo permanecia sentado. Gaara travou a mandíbula, ciente do que estava por vir.

— Já pré-selecionei as duplas. — Kakashi indicou um papel, colocando-o sobre o quadro branco. — Verifiquem seu parceiro e usem esses últimos minutos para iniciarem a primeira interação.

Senti Gaara bufar ao meu lado, visivelmente irritado. Vi também o olhar de Kakashi cravado em nós dois, como uma águia observando seus filhotes. Tenho certeza de que meu amigo ruivo aqui está em probatória.

Desde que o nosso novo colega mudou-se para o Sanatório no mês anterior, eu sabia que, em um momento ou outro, Gaara seria colocado em cheque. Sai era um cachorrinho perfeito para Kakashi, totalmente bem adestrado e submisso. Aquele boneco humano sem expressões faria todo o trabalho sujo sem perder a compostura ou levantar suspeitas. Sai tinha a mesma capacidade de uma cadeira de sentir algo e tinha um autocontrole de dar inveja. Ele conseguia, inclusive, fazer eu, o Sabaku e todos os nossos colegas de _A.N.B.U_ parecermos adolescentes apaixonados em crise existencial.

Resumindo: minha missão com a Akatsuki era também uma espingarda apontada para a testa de Gaara. Se ele conseguir se controlar enquanto me ofereço como uma virgem em sacrifício à Pain, ele continua vivo. Senão, é bom ele começar a escolher o sabor do chá que vai tomar com Satanás no inferno.

Antes de vestir a carapuça de sonsa, virei meu rosto em direção ao meu amiguinho, que olhava fixamente para a lista lá longe. Gaara exalava por seus olhos verdes a raiva da falta de controle, e esse era um dos poucos momentos que esse maníaco me parecia verdadeiramente atrativo. Talvez mais tarde eu aliviasse sua tensão.

— Quem será que vai ser sua duplinha, ruivinho da vovó? — Até lá, eu me contentaria em dar umas risadas às suas custas.

Ele ignorou meu comentário, permanecendo da mesma forma.

Dei de ombros e segui à frente da sala, a fim de confirmar o que eu já sabia.

Em uma das linhas daquela lista, Yamanaka Ino e Yahiko Pain formavam a dupla número três.


	5. O Idiota Morto

Era final do intervalo do almoço e eu caminhava ao lado de Sakura, fingindo prestar alguma atenção em suas palavras. Só o que essa iludida falava era sobre os dotes de Uma Sasuke, o amiguinho inseparável de Pain.

Se ela soubesse o que esse doente mental faz nos finais de semana, estaria mais que agradecida por ele nem prestar atenção em sua existência.

De todos os membros da Akatsuki, o Uchiha era o mais novo e imprevisível. Os outros dois enxergavam isso, mas Yahiko, aparentemente, gostava de se fazer de besta. Ele era um problema dentro do próprio grupo e Kakashi me alertou para redobrar a atenção com esse idiota.

Ao que tudo indica, Sasuke quebrou o padrão da Akatsuki na última caçada, e isso deixou Hidan e Kisame extremamente emputecidos. Eu não sou exemplo de ser humano empático, mas ainda tenho dó de Naruto e Neji, que buscam desesperadamente pelo paradeiro de Hyuuga Hinata. A essas horas, o corpo dela está em decomposição na Floresta da Folha.

 _Tsc._

— Ai, e ele é tão cheiroso. Por onde passa deixa aquele cheiro de masculinidade e… — Se Sakura não fosse meu melhor disfarce, acho que eu mesma estourava os miolos dela. Se bobear, essa doida sabe quantos fios de cabelo aquele doente tem.

— Hey, testuda. — Parei no meio do caminho, observando ela dar mais três passos antes de se virar para me olhar. — Eu preciso ir, tenho um trabalho pra fazer.

— Você tem sorte por cair com o Yahiko. — Ela fez aquela cara de retardada, como toda boa líder de torcida no auge de seus hormônios. — Aproveita e chama ele pra um encontro duplo, que tal? Daí ele leva o Sasuke-kun e você me leva!

Se ela desconfiasse do encontrinho que eu pretendo ter com eles…

— Quem sabe, testuda. — Forcei um sorriso.

— Você é a melhor, porca! — Sakura se jogou em meus braços, ela era muito expansiva. — Vou falar com a Tenten de novo pra te tirar da reserva!

Rolei os olhos mentalmente. Acreditem quando eu falo que a parte difícil da minha vida não é estraçalhar a cara de alguém com um taco ou uma enxada. O complicado era fingir o tempo inteiro que eu era uma delas, como Sakura e suas amigas líderes de torcida.

Forcei novamente o sorriso, precisando inspirar fundo para não cometer um homicídio ali mesmo.

— Obrigada, eu ficaria feliz! — _de poder jogar uma bomba no meio da apresentação de vocês._ — Agora eu preciso ir mesmo, testas! Até mais!

Virei antes que Sakura falasse mais alguma besteira e segui em direção a biblioteca, onde combinei de me encontrar com Yahiko.

Chegando lá, a primeira cabeleira ruiva que eu vi foi a de Gaara, que encarava seu colega de trabalho como se estivesse prestes a fuzilá-lo com o poder da mente.

Que Kakashi era um grande filho da puta, eu já sabia. Mas, colocar Gaara e Sai para fazer dupla naquele trabalho era declarar guerra fria ao Sabaku. Kakashi o estava testando e deixou isso claro para quem quisesse ver.

Com um meio sorriso repuxando instintivamente meus lábios, me aproximei dos meus dois companheiros de a.n.b.u. Logo meu obsessorzinho de quinta estreitava os olhos em minha direção, vendo eu chegar perto de Sai e me inclinar com o rosto ao lado do dele, olhando por cima de seu ombro para o papel que tinha em mãos.

Arqueei uma das sobrancelhas, lendo as anotações de Sai sobre Gaara. O garoto gostava de brincar com o fogo, aparentemente.

— Transtorno de personalidade passiva-agressiva, transtorno de personalidade limítrofe — Eu li em voz baixa, para que apenas eu e meus coleguinhas escutássemos. Soltei uma risada anasalada, terminando de verificar as conclusões de Sai sobre meu ruivinho. — E… Demência não especificada.

Ergui meu olhar para Gaara, que permanecia com a mandíbula tensionada. Devo dar-lhe os parabéns, há alguns anos atrás ele já teria pulado em cima do nosso amigo aqui e arrancado seus olhos com as unhas.

— Você é bem corajoso, Sai. — Eu disse, dando um beijo em seu rosto antes de me afastar, para atiçar ainda mais os limites do ruivo da vovó. — Pena que é um pau mandado do Kakashi.

Sai sorriu o sorriso mais falso que eu já vi em minha vida. E olha que eu já vi muitos.

— Você também, princesa.

Hahaha, ele tá querendo mesmo testar o Gaara.

Para evitar que todo o nosso disfarce fosse para o lixo, me aproximei também do Sabaku e passei rapidamente a mão por seus cabelos, como uma dona que está acalmando seu cachorro.

— Se você escrever em seu relatório "idiota morto", pode ser um problema. — Eu disse para Gaara, dando um sorriso e tomando sua atenção inteiramente para mim. — E se você se tornar um problema, eu mesma te elimino, docinho. E eu não quero fazer isso.

O ruivo emburrou mais ainda a cara, riscando suas conclusões sobre Sai de sua folha. Ele era mesmo previsível e eu adorava isso nele.

— Sai, cuide bem do meu cachorrinho, sim? — Eu disse, ainda com a mão nos cabelos de Gaara. — Agora eu que preciso ir fazer meu trabalho.

Sai continuou com aquele sorriso de merda enquanto Gaara bufava como um leão nervoso. Me afastei, abanando na direção dos dois.

— Tchauzinho, meninos.

Virando para as outras mesas, não precisei procurar muito para achar um outro ruivo, que olhava desinteressadamente para um celular.

Aproximei-me de Pain, sorrindo, sentindo o cheiro do perfume caro da minha próxima vítima.


	6. Paciência é uma virtude

Pain me olhava fixamente, parecia analisar cada traço do meu rosto. Ele mantinha os braços cruzados, a expressão impessoal. Olhando de fora, sem entendimento de contexto, qualquer um poderia falar que ele não esboçava o mínimo de interesse com minha presença ali, sentada em frente dele à mesa da biblioteca.

Mas, eu enxergava aquele brilho em seus olhos.

Pigarreei, tentando parecer constrangida com o silêncio excessivo entre nós. Afinal, estávamos ali para realizar um relatório ao professor Kakashi, o mais casca grossa do curso de psicologia.

— Então… Yahiko, hm? — Dei o que chamam de "sorriso tímido", tentando fixar meus olhos no questionário em minhas mãos. — O que você faz além do curso na faculdade? — Fiz a primeira pergunta besta do maldito trabalho.

Que era realmente uma pergunta besta, pois todos nessa universidade conhecem Yahiko Pain.

Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas em desdém, empinando levemente o nariz. Esse babaca estava mesmo surpreso com meu questionamento. Para não acabar com o disfarce, soltei uma risada e emendei:

— Ai, que pergunta idiota a minha.

Ele relaxou um pouco a expressão.

— Bom, além dos meus strikes, eu gosto de jogar vídeo-game. — Finalmente esse bastardo falou alguma coisa. Pain era meio arisco com desconhecidos; por motivos óbvios.

— Vídeo-game, hm… — Anotei na folha, permanecendo firme e forte na personagem. — Que tipo de jogos você gosta?

— FPS.

— _First person shooter?_

De repente o rosto do ruivo se iluminou e um mínimo sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

 _Bingo, Ino._

— Estou surpreso que você saiba o que é isso, loirinha.

Por que esses idiotas têm o costume irritante de me chamar de "loirinha"?

Cruzei os braços em frente ao peito e me inclinei um pouco sobre a mesa, dando ao energúmeno uma visão privilegiada do meu decote, e abri um sorriso.

— Não me chamam de rainha do CS à toa, ruivinho.

Ele imitou meu gesto, parecendo mais interessado que antes.

— Então precisamos marcar um dia para eu acabar com seu reinado.

 _E para eu acabar com o seu, otário_.

Yahiko me olhava diretamente nos olhos, sem vacilar. Ele levou a mão direita à minha testa, imitando uma arma com os dedos indicador e médio, puxando o gatilho com o polegar. O líder da Akatsuki é mesmo cheio de presunção e prepotência, o que vai deixar ainda mais divertido apontar uma arma para sua cabeça e estourar todos os seus miolos.

— Então, Yamanaka… — Pain voltou a ajeitar-se na cadeira, olhando para o papel em sua frente com o questionário do trabalho. — O que _você_ faz nas horas vagas?

 _Homicídios._

— Às vezes eu tenho treino das líderes de torcida, mas geralmente fico em casa estudando.

— Hm… Eu não lembro de ter te visto nos jogos, loirinha.

— Eu sou reserva, nunca me apresentei. — Expliquei. — E acho que nunca vou me apresentar, eu poderia sumir que aquelas meninas nem dariam falta. — Completei, vendo um meio sorriso, quase imperceptível, tomar os traços de Yahiko.

Voltei meus olhos para o questionário, seguindo para a próxima pergunta e dando continuidade ao trabalho de Kakashi.

Após meia hora de conversa e perguntas inúteis, mas estrategicamente preparadas pelo Hatake, não ficava difícil para alguém como eu definir o perfil megalomaníaco de Pain. Não entendo como esse idiota consegue enganar tanta gente. Mas, ao contrário dele, sou bem treinada para aquele tipo de situação. Para Yahiko eu era apenas uma estudante mediana, que possuía poucos amigos e era quase invisível para o resto da universidade.

Deixamos a biblioteca juntos, conversando casualmente sobre assuntos pouco interessantes. Senti o olhar de Gaara fuzilando minha nuca enquanto ele ainda fingia aturar Sai, que mantinha aquele sorriso idiota no rosto. Começo a entender meu ruivinho na vontade de socar a cara daquele anêmico.

— Até mais, loirinha. — Pain foi o primeiro a se despedir, voltando me encarar com aquele olhar intimidador. — A gente se esbarra por aí. — Ele piscou um dos olhos, esboçando um meio sorriso.

— Até! — Forcei um sorriso, tentando parecer ansiosa para "esbarrar por aí" com esse demente.

E ele não faz ideia de como eu estou realmente louca de esbarrar com ele e estourar todos os seus miolos.

Mas, paciência é uma virtude e logo Yahiko Pain estaria enterrado a sete palmos do chão na Floresta da Folha.


End file.
